Wedding Day
by leonalewisfan
Summary: It's Musa and Riven's Wedding Day, but who is it singing at the after party?


P.S. when I say "she" I am referring to the maid of honor... okay?)

Today is Musa's and Riven's wedding day, so the Maid of Honor dedicates three songs to sing toward the newly wedded couple (I want you to guess who it is and if you don't know, then I will tell you at the end of the story.)

As she walks up the short flight of stairs to the beautifully decorated stage, she grabs the microphone and makes a short and sweet speech to the bride and groom. She says into the mic, "To my dear friends Riven and Musa, I hope that you will always find happiness in each other and so much love to keep flowing throughout the long years ahead." She then starts to sing the first song...

_**Because You Loved Me- Celine Dion**_

_**For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
Ill be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through; through it all**_

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldnt reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me 

And while she is singing the song, the bride and groom are having their first dance as husband and wife. The crowd then claps toward her as she begins the second song.

_**I Hope You Dance- Lee Ann Womack**_

_**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.**_

I hope you dance....I hope you dance.

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living' might mean taking' chances, but they're worth taking',  
Loving' might be a mistake but it's worth making',  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to selling' out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)  
(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

Dance....I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance..  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone)

A thunder of applause was heard when she finished the second song, even the bride and groom themselves clapped after the second song was sung! She then began to sing the third song

_**My Heart Will Go On- Celine Dion**_

_**Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on**_

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

The bride shed tears when the third song was finished because it reminded her of her first years at Alfea when her husband now treated her like she was nothing and now here they were happily married and in love. And then she (The Maid of Honor) gave a light nod as to say "Thank You" and then commenced with the last song, in which the Bride and her father danced to.)

_**You'll Be In My Heart- Phil Collins**_

_**Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight**_

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
believe me you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always

_**I'll be with You**_

_**I'll be there for you always**_

_**Always and Always**_

_**Just look over your shoulders (x2)**_

_**And I'll be there**_

_**ALWAYS...**_

The Bride, Groom, the family and friends and everybody else that showed up gave a standing ovation to the final song, mainly the bride and her father. Then it was time to open the gifts, most of the gifts were gift cards for furniture and house decorations, and a little bit had to do with fine china plates and silverware. It was finally time for the bride and groom to leave on their honey moon to Flora's realm... and the guests waved goodbye.

­The End!!!!!!!!


End file.
